Mercenaries/Session 2
20:03 < Arthur> Liam! 20:03 < abudhabi> (We're waiting 10 mins for Mich to show up, and if not, starting without him.) 20:03 < Liam> Hello there! 20:03 < abudhabi> Liam: If he's not, you join here and now. 20:03 < Liam> Aye aye captain 20:05 * Kryzzyx skitters around like a cranked up bug man 20:05 < Arthur> Liam, Mumble @ m.valkyria-guild.com 64738 20:05 < Arthur> Token for the channel is arcana 20:06 < abudhabi> (Kryzzyx will have to disappear during the session for some time, then he'll come back. He'll be NPC'd or suffer Adventurer's Syndrome.) 20:07 < Slick> ((ya, sorry. uncle had to meet me at this time cause he's only in town a couple days, but we're having lunch sort of nearby, so it shouldnt take long)) 20:08 < Kryzzyx> now lets see if mumble got fixed 20:08 < Kryzzyx> with the reboot 20:10 < Arthur> Ed, server > access tokens > add > arcana 20:11 < abudhabi> OK. Mich suffers Adventurer's Syndrome. He'll follow orders and generally stay out of the way, drooling optional. 20:12 < abudhabi> Let's get started! 20:12 < abudhabi> Arthur: You are interviewing a candidate for the position of fighter pilot for your mercenary company! 20:12 < abudhabi> Liam: That's your cue! 20:12 < abudhabi> (Or whatever it is that you want him in for.) 20:13 < Arthur> (Starship pilot) 20:13 < Natsu> (Cabin boy?) 20:14 < abudhabi> I presume this is happening on board of the ship, in the spaceport. 20:14 < Arthur> It would be, yes. 20:14 < Liam> sounds like a plan 20:15 < Liam> My character is Called Nevar Stillman 20:16 < abudhabi> (Then assume an in-character nickname.) 20:16 < Liam> Nev 20:17 < abudhabi> /nick Nev 20:17 -!- Liam is now known as Nev 20:18 < Arthur> "Right then, mister Stillman. Your qualifications. You were with the Imperial navy, correct?" 20:20 < abudhabi> Natsu, Kryzzyx: You two are presumably also aboard, so you can eavesdrop. (:V) 20:20 < Kryzzyx> ((have I retrieved my toolbox and spider robot?)) 20:21 < Nev> "that is correct, for a while, I applied for the officer training specialising in flight, unfortunately managed to flunk out on the paper course, though as Mr Steinman will be able to attest, my piloting skills are quite capable, I'm just not very good at the written stuff they needed for me to get a commission" 20:21 * Natsu is reading a weapons field maintenance manual on a terminal 20:21 * Kryzzyx goes back to tweaking slick, trying to solve the everpresent oil leaking problem, but is mostly using it as an excuse to listen in on the new recruit. 20:22 < Nev> "still I enlisted but had to leave under a bit of a cloud over a private affair" 20:22 < Arthur> "And what other skills do you possess?" 20:22 * Slick crawls around on the strange bugman's arms as he prods him with a screwdriver 20:24 < Nev> "Besides spaceships I'm a dab hand with all types of Grav flyers, I know a litle of naval tactics - I've also worked a while as a private military contractor, so I know a bit about arranging contracts and the like" 20:25 < Arthur> "Sounds like what we need. Any objections to hiring him?" 20:27 * Arthur pushes a contract over to Nev 20:28 < Arthur> "I'll take that silence as a no. Sign there to make it official." 20:28 * Natsu glances at Nev 20:28 * Nev examines the contract 20:28 * Natsu mutters, "looks like the type" 20:28 * Kryzzyx shakes his strange head. "No. Sounds like he rounds us out pretty well. Unless we have to travel underwater we have most things covered." 20:28 * Nev puts pen to paper and signs 20:29 < Kryzzyx> ((underwater level/planet)) 20:29 < Arthur> "With a little effort, this ship will work underwater." 20:30 < Kryzzyx> ((they're watertight but they're intended for atmospheres and zero pressure space, underwater is hella tons of pressure)) 20:30 < Kryzzyx> ((though they probably solved that in this game)) 20:30 < Kryzzyx> ((just saying. :P)) 20:30 < Arthur> ((They're heavily armoured and structurally reinforced to survive combat and fuel scooping in gas giants)) 20:30 < Kryzzyx> ((that makes sense)) 20:31 < Arthur> ((You couldn't go beyond a few hundred meters, but they'll hold up fairly well until then) 20:31 * Kryzzyx makes a curious noise and wiggles his antennae in a gesture of appreciation. 20:31 < Kryzzyx> ((are we on the ship now, or back at the base?)) 20:31 < Arthur> ((On the ship)) 20:31 < abudhabi> Very well! The company swells to five. Your client will be arriving at the spaceport in 1 hour. The liner 'Carbas' is making its approach to the planet now. 20:32 < Arthur> "Excellent. Now did you have a grav flyer already or do we need to arrange one?" 20:32 < Kryzzyx> ((sure, but armor is meant to withstand ballstic damage to specific locations, not crushing pressure from every possible direction. Still, your gas giant explanation is justification enough for me. :D)) 20:33 -!- Kryzzyx is now known as KryzzyxNPC 20:33 < Nev> "Unfortunately I don't have any grav flyer" 20:33 < Arthur> "Well, let's arrange one." 20:34 * Arthur calls their contact to see if he can arrange a grav/flyer 20:36 < abudhabi> Arthur: You are able to rent an air raft. Purchasing outright would take much longer to arrange. 20:36 < Arthur> Better than nothing. 20:37 < Arthur> "We've got a contract already, we'll be protecting a VIP for a few days on world before heading off." 20:37 < Nev> "so am I going to have to play Chauffer for this VIP then?" 20:37 < Arthur> "Since you can fly gravitic craft, I'm arranging an air raft. You'll be our extraction if shit goes down." 20:38 < Arthur> "Possibly our driver on the way in as well, depending on where we all need to go." 20:38 < Nev> "no worries, I can do that" 20:39 * Natsu gets his combat gear ready from the armoury 20:39 < abudhabi> Arthur: Specifically, the spaceport authorities rent the raft, while Quinn arranges licenses for you so that you don't get shot down. 20:39 < Arthur> "Right. Everyone get suited up. Kryzzyx, Natsu and myself will meet our VIP on the ground, our engineer can show you around the ship while we do." 20:40 * Natsu grabs a bunch of tranq and stun grenades 20:41 * Natsu reluctantly picks up a stun pistol 20:43 * Arthur gets in his vacc suit, puts the cloth armour on over top of that, attaches his holster to his hip and checks the mag in his pistol, then adds two spares. 20:43 * Arthur then adds the stunner on the opposite side and a bunch of grenades in pockets all over. 20:44 * Arthur loads the grenade launcher with plasma grenades and dumps his spare ammo in his backpack, slinging the launcher over his shoulder. 20:45 < abudhabi> Any other preparations? 20:46 < Arthur> Making sure everyone's comms and radios are set to the same channels, encrypted if at all possible. 20:46 < abudhabi> Done. 20:47 * Nev dons his poly carapace armour and his Gauss Carbine and Gauss support weapon 20:49 * Natsu places his lazer pistol back, and grabs more grenades 20:49 < Arthur> "Right. Let's go pick up our fare. Nev, Paumax, you stay here for now. I'll stay in touch." 20:50 * Nev will ask to go to the bridge first after the crew leaves to look over the ships controls 20:51 < abudhabi> Nev: You find 'em. 20:51 < abudhabi> Alright. Arthur, Natsu and Kryzzyx get suited up and go make randezvous with your employer. The Carbas is a 300 dton passenger ship. Twenty mid- and high-passengers get off here (the lows still being defrosted). 20:51 * Arthur attempts to contact their employer via comm now that the ship's landed, so they can directed to the rendevous. 20:53 * Natsu casually scans the scene with his armours HUD 20:53 < abudhabi> Dame Liesel Harriet appears a woman in her forties, dressed well but not ostentaciously. She's accompanied by a servitor robot, and picks up Arthur's comm as she disembarks. "I presume you are my escort?" She has a heavy accent. 20:53 < Arthur> "Correct miss, Arthur Steinman at your service." 20:54 * Natsu nods, still scanning the area 20:55 < abudhabi> "*Mrs*. Yes, you would be. Mr. Quinn informed me about your company." She looks over Kryzzyx and Natsu. "I'm renting an apartment in the spaceport hotell. Lead the way, please." 20:56 < abudhabi> (-l) 20:56 < Arthur> "Natsu, you have point. Kryzzyx, takes the rear." 20:57 < abudhabi> (You know the way. You've been here a while.) 20:57 * Natsu heads to the space port hotel 21:00 < abudhabi> You venture to the hotel, Harriet properly protected, her servitor carrying luggage. She collects keys to one of the bigger rooms. "Although I'm sure the spaceport is safe enough, I would like to have a guard outside my door at all times, if that's practical," she says on the way. 21:00 * Natsu shrugs 21:00 < Arthur> "Of course." 21:00 < Natsu> ((spent full tour guarding a space station)) 21:04 < Arthur> (4 six hours shifts, Natsu can take first shift) 21:05 < abudhabi> You reach the apartment on the 9th floor. "While your men secure the perimeter, Captain, I will brief you on my mission here. In my experience, it makes it easier for you to use initiative in unclear situations. How much has my agent told you already?" 21:06 < Arthur> "Entirely too little. Your length of stay and destination when we're done here. No information on where we're going on planet." 21:06 * Natsu takes up position outside the room, scanning the corridor in both directions, and periodically wondering how much damage his GSSW could cause.. 21:06 < Arthur> "Natsu, take the door. Kryzzyx, check the area. Once it's secure report in and head to the ship. I'll take second watch, you'll take third and the nev guy will take fourth." 21:06 < Arthur> *New 21:07 < abudhabi> "I see. Some background may be required. From your own observations thus far, what can you tell me of this world and its inhabitants?" 21:08 < Arthur> "This world is incredibly overcrowded, their government is practically insanely religious." 21:08 < abudhabi> She helps herself to a drink from the mini-bar and sits down on an armchair. 21:08 < Arthur> "Frankly, I'm surprised this place has lasted as long as it has without any major social disruption or uprising." 21:10 < abudhabi> She nods. "An apt summary. The major problem this Scaladon faces is its toxic hydrosphere. The population is relatively small, but crowded on the dry high grounds. Since its incorporation into the Third Imperium, it has continued to grow in population, which exacerbated the problems of lack of space and high costs of potable water and agricultural products." 21:11 < abudhabi> "It is currently in a pre-revolutionary stage, due to population pressures. The Chosen, who form the theocratic elites of the government, seek solutions." 21:11 < abudhabi> "Unfortunately, they are divided as to what solution is best." 21:12 < Arthur> "Divided between aggressive population control and resettlement onto different worlds?" 21:13 < abudhabi> "That would be the Anti-Natalist faction and the Colonialist faction, respectively. There is also the alliance of technological factions, including the Transhumanist, the Nuclear and the Astrotechnologist." 21:14 < Arthur> "And I'm guessing Nekrino would be quite interested in a large influx of cheap labour. You've got the tech and the resources, but you lack the manpower to build up a large industrial base." 21:18 < abudhabi> "Very astute. Quite close to the truth. I'm here to make a deal with the High Priest and the Colonialist faction, in my role as a representative of Sylean Interstellar, concerning the transportation of said manpower. As you've said, Nekrino is practically empty of habitation and quite nearby, but the Scaladonians lack suitable native freight capacity." 21:20 < abudhabi> "I fully expect the other factions to seek to derail this deal, including through violent means. I quite fancy continuing to live, however, and that is where you come in." 21:21 < Arthur> "So long as they attempt to do so covertly, we should be able to handle any assassins or similar they might send." 21:22 < Arthur> "But there are just five of us. We won't be able to hold off the Scaladon military." 21:25 < Arthur> "I suppose that any party attempting to overtly sabotage this will invite the wrath of the high priest and thereafter be very short lived?" 21:25 < abudhabi> "I'm fairly certain the authorities will not be involved in any attempts to silence me." She hands you a datapad. "Here are my travel plans. Briefly: I will meet with my agent tomorrow morning, with the Colonialists in the evening. The next day, I shall meet with the High Priest a delegation of Colonialists. The third day is for any last-minute negotations; I should have the decisions I need by then, hopefully, I won't need to exit the spaceport." 21:26 < abudhabi> "You are correct." 21:26 * Arthur checks over the datapad 21:28 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's what she said. You know where the agent's office is, time is 9 AM local. The Colonialists are all the way on the other side of the city, the time is 4 PM. The second day meet-up will be in the High Temple, in the center of town. 21:28 < abudhabi> (At noon.) 21:29 < abudhabi> "Any questions, Captain?" 21:30 < Arthur> "No objections to getting up early?" 21:31 < Arthur> "Nine AM is right in the middle of rush hour. There'll be a lot of people about. Arriving an hour or more earlier should allow us to avoid most of the crowd." 21:33 < abudhabi> "That should be possible. I'll inform Mr. Quinn. I will be retiring shortly, due to jumplag, so there shouldn't be any problems with adequate amounts of rest." 21:33 < Arthur> "Excellent. I'll arrange our travel plans. Maybe leak some false information regarding yours to throw people off." 21:34 < abudhabi> "Do whatever you need, Captain." 21:35 < Arthur> "Have your plans and arrival been kept secret or is likely the local government factions have heard of your arrival on-world already?" 21:37 < abudhabi> "It is highly likely that everyone who wanted to know already does know." 21:38 < Arthur> "Good. No reason not to leak a false itinerary then. I shall return in the morning ma'am. Have a good night." 21:38 < abudhabi> Arthur: It's 17:23. 21:39 < abudhabi> "Good night, Captain." 21:39 * Arthur gives a curt bow and departs 21:39 < abudhabi> Alrighty. 21:41 < Arthur> I'll adjust the duty roster a little. Natsu until midnight, then Kryzzyx until 6 in the morning. I'll relieve him and we'll leave around 7 or 7:30. 21:41 < Arthur> That gives me time to do some deceiving and leaking of false intel before going to bed and ensures nobody's fatigued come tomorrow. 21:42 < abudhabi> Good. Are you giving the crew an overview of the situation? 21:42 < Arthur> I am. 21:43 < Nev> On my downtime I'd like to review the route we are taking and familiarise myself with the street layout so I have escape routs planned if we're attacked en route 21:44 < abudhabi> I presume you're taking the minivan? 21:44 < Arthur> I'm also enlisting Pamaux into getting a suitable anonymised account for the local net so I can leak a false travel itinerary for our VIP. 21:45 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 21:45 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (4+1)+2. Total: 7. 21:47 < abudhabi> Arthur: Pamaux gets you an anonymous be-proxied account. You have access to the local heavily censored internet. 21:47 < Arthur> According to this, she'll avoid the morning rush hour by leaving at 8:30 via air/raft from the spaceport. She'll then be picked up by ground car to be driven to where she will meet with colonialist officials at around 16:00. 21:48 < Arthur> I'll also reserve a room to hold said meeting with the colonialists at the location to make it look legit. Through our broker friend of course. 21:49 < abudhabi> Very well. Roll Deception+Int or Soc. 21:50 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Deception+int 21:50 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Deception+int": (3+1)+3. Total: 7. 21:50 < abudhabi> You do your best. 21:50 < abudhabi> Anything else? 21:50 < Arthur> I'll also look up any regular or semi-regular air/raft movements in and around the space port. 21:51 < abudhabi> Computers + Int + 4. 21:52 < Arthur> !2d6-3+1+4 21:52 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6-3+1+4": (3+3)-3+1+4. Total: 8. 21:53 < abudhabi> You find a list of flights. They're mostly deliveries to the spaceport from other islands in this archipelago. 21:53 < Arthur> Hmm. Not that much use then. 21:53 < Arthur> Oh well. 21:54 < Arthur> The actual plan is to leave via minivan early, aim to get to our broker before rush hour starts. 21:55 < abudhabi> Right-o. 21:55 < Arthur> The air/raft will be on stand by to provide support if needed. If nothing happens, it'll leave at around 08:30 to get to our broker. Once we're done, the minivan will head to our supposed meeting with the colonialists while the VIP switches to the air raft which will take a nice detour around the city to the actual meet. 21:55 < Arthur> Kryzzyx and Arthur in the minivan on the way there. Kryzzyx and Natsu on the way to the fake meet. 21:56 < Arthur> Nev and Natsu on the way to the broker on the Air/raft, Nev and Arthur on the way to the colonialists. 21:56 < Arthur> And I believe that concludes the insane planning part of this mission. 21:57 < Arthur> Now let's FF to contact so we can watch the plan disintegrate :p 21:59 < abudhabi> Very well. Morning comes eventually, and there occur precisely zero assassination attempts in the meantime. Harriet meets you in the hotel, and you drive off, Kryzzyx driving. Licenses and permits get out out on the streets. 22:01 < abudhabi> Int + Recon -4, for those inside the car with your employer. 22:01 < Arthur> !2d6+2+1-4: Recon + Int 22:01 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Recon + Int": (2+6)+2+1-4. Total: 7. 22:02 < abudhabi> (Kryzzyx has absolute shit on this roll. I won't even try.) 22:03 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6: A 12? 22:03 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "A 12?": (3+3). Total: 6. 22:04 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1: Drive 22:04 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Drive": (1+5)+1. Total: 7. 22:05 < abudhabi> You do get to Quinn's before rush hour, although in this city, this still means heavy traffic. Kryzzyx is unfamiliar with the local traffic regulations and nearly causes two accidents. You get shouted at a lot. 22:07 < abudhabi> Quinn's assistant lets you in and he Harriet proceed to have a meeting behind closed doors. Xin offers you refreshments while you wait (and presumably secure the exits and so forth). 22:08 * Arthur secures the exits and so forth, does not bother with refreshments. 22:08 * Natsu suggests to Nev that we do a circuit of the building to identify any approaches which may need to be covered 22:08 < Natsu> before landing 22:09 * Nev circles the building with Natsu before landing 22:09 < abudhabi> Your flight is without incidents, since you're permitted to fly. There really isn't all that much air traffic around here, flight being heavily restricted. 22:10 < abudhabi> Roll Int + Recon for your checking. 22:10 < Natsu> !2d6-4-1: RECON! LOL 22:10 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "RECON! LOL": (1+4)-4-1. Total: 0. 22:10 < Nev> !2d6+2+1-3 22:10 < PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6+2+1-3": (5+4)+2+1-3. Total: 9. 22:11 < abudhabi> Natsu: You see nothing unusual. 22:12 * Nev lands the airraft at the hotel 22:13 < abudhabi> Nev: The agent's office is back to back with another building. Next to it, in the same block, is some kind of shrine or temple. The block is surrounded with relatively narrow streets. 22:13 < abudhabi> Nev: There are some pedestrians, but fairly sparse. A bunch of green-clad monks seem to be going in circles and chanting. 22:14 * Nev will stand next to the air raft watching the street and the people walking 22:15 < Nev> "So I guess we just wait for them to get here Natsu?" 22:15 < abudhabi> Nev: There isn't really a place to park. You could hover over the agent's front yard. 22:16 * Nev will hover over the front yard 22:17 < Arthur> (@comms@) 22:17 < Natsu> (@Arthur, want the GSSW anywhere in particular, also I brought "toys"@)) 22:18 < Arthur> @Just cover the exits until we're done.@ 22:19 * Natsu sets up covering towards the temple 22:20 < Natsu> "Damn monks, do they ever shut up" 22:20 * Nev keeps watch up and down the street 22:20 < abudhabi> Nope. They keep on walking and chanting, occassionally glancing at your raft. 22:20 < Nev> "probably not, they do like chanting" 22:21 * Natsu imagines unleashing 500 rounds of 4mm gauss ammo into the gathered monks.... sooo tempting 22:21 < abudhabi> Meanwhile, your employer concludes her meeting. "Captain? I will be returning to the spaceport now." 22:22 < Arthur> "Excellent. Let's get moving." 22:23 < Arthur> @We're heading back to the spaceport for now. Natsu, take the car with Kryzzyx.@ 22:23 -!- KryzzyxNPC is now known as Kryzzyx 22:23 * Arthur heads for the air raft and helps the VIP aboard and out of sight. 22:23 * Natsu heads over to the car, dragging a plasma launcher with him (the other is on the raft) 22:23 * Nev hearing the comm bids Natsu farewell 22:23 < Natsu> @Grunts@ 22:23 < abudhabi> Harriet follows Arthur. 22:24 < abudhabi> One of the monks stops chanting. "IT'S HER!" he shouts, pointing. 22:25 < abudhabi> Roll for initiative. 22:25 < Arthur> Range? 22:25 * Kryzzyx 's minivan is a wedge shaped wheeled people mover with a glossy black finish with a stripe of yellow checkers along the side pronouncing its former taxi-cab purpose. 22:25 < Arthur> !2d6+2: Tactics (Military) 22:25 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Tactics (Military)": (6+5)+2. Total: 13. 22:25 < abudhabi> They're on the sidewalk right outside. 22:25 < abudhabi> Maybe 10m. 22:25 < Arthur> +5 init all 22:25 < Arthur> !2d6+6: Init lotski 22:25 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Init lotski": (5+3)+6. Total: 14. 22:25 * Kryzzyx sets his crab shaped repair robot to walk around the hull doing random maintenance while rolls up like a pillbug in the driver seat. 22:26 < Natsu> !2d6+1: Leadership 22:26 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "Leadership": (1+3)+1. Total: 5. 22:27 < abudhabi> Initiative is 2d6 + Dex + 5 in this instance. 22:27 < Natsu> !2d6+1+5: Dex+5 22:27 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "Dex+5": (1+4)+1+5. Total: 11. 22:27 < Nev> !2d6+2+5 22:27 < PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6+2+5": (5+6)+2+5. Total: 18. 22:28 < Kryzzyx> ((oh me too?)) 22:28 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+0+5 22:28 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+0+5": (5+3)+0+5. Total: 13. 22:29 < abudhabi> Nev, Arthur, Kryzzyx, Natsu, monks. 22:29 * Natsu smirks 22:31 * Nev for a minor action Grabs a stun grenade 22:32 * Nev for the significant will throw the stun grenade at the monks 22:32 < Nev> !2d6+2+3 : bombs away! 22:32 < PainBot> Nev rolled "bombs away!": (4+6)+2+3. Total: 15. 22:33 < abudhabi> Roll damage. Effect 6. 22:34 < Nev> !3d6+6 : Stun Grenade Damage 22:34 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Stun Grenade Damage": (6+5+2)+6. Total: 19. 22:37 < abudhabi> End result: 11 monks down. One monk at the far end of the group heavily shaken. 22:37 < abudhabi> Arthur! 22:37 < Arthur> Is the last monk in stunner range? 22:38 < Arthur> !2d6+1: Stunner 22:38 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Stunner": (1+2)+1. Total: 4. 22:38 < abudhabi> Arthur misses! 22:38 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx! You're in your minivan. The chassis shields you from the blast, but your windows on one side are cracked. 22:39 < Kryzzyx> ((ok do I need to roll a handling or driving thing to evade damage?)) 22:40 * Kryzzyx steps on the accelerator and tries his best to aoid getting blasts 22:40 < Kryzzyx> ((oh)) 22:40 < Kryzzyx> ((I didn't grab a stunner, but if I received one as an NPC sure!)) 22:41 * Kryzzyx pulls a stunner from the driver compartment near him and aims it out the window trying to stop the madness by bringing that chanter down! 22:41 < abudhabi> (Everyone who didn't have a stunner gets one.) 22:41 < Kryzzyx> ((revolver or jack of all trades are my closest skills)) 22:41 < Kryzzyx> ((so Ithink I roll 2d6+1)) 22:42 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+1 22:42 < abudhabi> -2 due to awkwardness of shooting out of the car in this situation. 22:42 < Kryzzyx> ((ok) 22:42 < Kryzzyx> !2d6-1 22:42 < abudhabi> (I think the bot's temporarily down.) 22:42 < Kryzzyx> oh shazbot 22:43 * abudhabi rolls for Kryzzyx. 22:43 < abudhabi> 3+4 -2 = 5. 22:43 < abudhabi> A miss! 22:43 < abudhabi> Natsu! 22:44 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-m09v2b.adsl.tpnet.pl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 22:44 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-b6ugma.adsl.tpnet.pl has joined #Traveller 22:44 < Natsu> !2d6+1+1+1 22:45 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "2d6+1+1+1": (4+2)+1+1+1. Total: 9. 22:45 * Kryzzyx makes an angry chirping noise that is presumably a form of woggle profanity 22:45 < abudhabi> Effect 1. 22:45 < Natsu> !4d6+1 22:45 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "4d6+1": (4+4+4+5)+1. Total: 18. 22:46 < abudhabi> The last monk goes down in a spray of blood. Then the civilians in the area start screaming. 22:47 < Arthur> @Natsu, grab a few for interrogating, specifically the one that was shouting.@ 22:47 * Arthur gets the VIP on the air raft 22:47 < Arthur> "Let's go." 22:47 * Nev guns it 22:47 < abudhabi> The VIP appears to have become armed with a snub pistol. She gets into the raft. 22:47 * Natsu joggs over and grabs a couple of monks by the collar, and drags them back to the car, before tossing them in the trunk 22:48 * Natsu checks that he got the gobby one 22:48 < abudhabi> Natsu: You think so. They all look the same to you, but he was laying in the correct spot. 22:48 < Natsu> "Hey Kryzzyx, lets head off" 22:49 * Kryzzyx nods and punches the gas as soon as Natsu and the captives are secured. 22:49 < Kryzzyx> "Why'd you nab them?" 22:49 < Natsu> "Orders" 22:49 * Kryzzyx gestures to the monks in the back of the van. 22:49 < Kryzzyx> "Gotcha!" 22:49 * Kryzzyx zoomies away in the Speedle 22:49 < abudhabi> I presume both teams hightail it directly to the spaceport? 22:49 < Kryzzyx> "Just make sure they don't start acting up." 22:50 < Arthur> Yes. 22:50 * Kryzzyx taps the revolver on the console beside him. 22:50 < Natsu> @Arthur: 2 monks secured@ 22:50 < Arthur> @Weapons?@ 22:51 < abudhabi> IntRecon +2 to search them. 22:51 < Natsu> !2d6-1+2: Search for weapons 22:51 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "Search for weapons": (5+3)-1+2. Total: 9. 22:53 < abudhabi> Natsu: You find a lead pipe, a knife, a revolver and what appears to be a hand-crafted smoothbore pistol on the two. 22:53 * Natsu tosses the weapons into the glove box 22:54 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Roll IntDrive to try to maneuver in the rush hour traffic in a high-density world's capital. 22:54 < Natsu> @ Arthur , a pipe, knife, smoothboar pistol and revolver @ 22:55 < Kryzzyx> ((int drive?)) 22:55 < Kryzzyx> !roll 2d6+0+1 22:55 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+0+1": (2+4)+0+1. Total: 7. 22:56 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: You get stuck in traffic five minutes in. 22:56 * Kryzzyx tries to call on his taxi-driver training to navigate the busy city!! Which is probably why he gets stuck almost immediately and compulsively watches the meter rise. 22:56 < Kryzzyx> "We get there soon. No worry!" 22:56 * Kryzzyx wiggles his antennae 22:57 * Natsu keeps his eyes on the surrounding traffic/buildings/people 22:59 * Kryzzyx thrumbs his cyllindrical fingers on the navigation stick! 23:00 < abudhabi> Arthur, Nev: Meanwhile... On your raft's comm: @Traffic control to grav vehicle ID 23535-EEX. Cease your current flight and proceed to land on the Ippers Building pad, per demand of the City Police.@ 23:00 < Arthur> How close are we to the starport? 23:00 < abudhabi> Arthur: Two minutes out. 23:00 < Nev> "Arthur.. apparently the police want us to pay them a visit? Instructions?" 23:01 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx, Natsu: IntRecon, please. 23:02 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+0+0 23:02 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+0+0": (5+3)+0+0. Total: 8. 23:02 < Natsu> !2d6-1: 23:02 < Arthur> "Play the fool, we're two minutes out. Stall them." 23:02 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "": (1+2)-1. Total: 2. 23:02 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: A pair of uniformed men are approaching your nearly-stationary car. 23:03 < Kryzzyx> "Uhoh...Politzai!" 23:03 < Kryzzyx> "What should we do?" 23:03 * Natsu grips his stun pistol casually, and checks his stunfist. 23:03 * Kryzzyx glances down at his weapon and shifts it into a hiding place by the seat, then looks for a place to gun his car offroad if the shit hits the fan. 23:04 < Nev> @Traffic Control, this is Grav Vehicle ID 23535-EEX. Please repeat previous message, your last message was garbled by static... I say again, Traffic control this is Grav Vehicle ID 23535-EEX proceding to the spaceport on a pre cleared flight plan, we are not receving you clearly, state you last message again@ 23:04 < Natsu> @ Arthur, we have some nosey uniforms over here ~ 23:04 < abudhabi> Nev: Roll Deception + Int or Soc, +2. 23:05 < Natsu> " Kryzzyx chill, if the're cops we're licenced, if not ... well they wont be a problem for long " 23:05 < Nev> !2d6+2+1+2 23:05 < PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6+2+1+2": (2+6)+2+1+2. Total: 13. 23:05 < Arthur> @Check if they're legit, don't let them disarm you.@ 23:05 * Kryzzyx nods. "Chilling." 23:05 < Natsu> @ chucckles, disarm me.... @ 23:06 * Kryzzyx keeps staring ahead pretending to be oblivious to the presence of the popo 23:06 < Natsu> (( Kryzzyx are you in a vac suit?) 23:06 < abudhabi> The two uniformed men approach the car. "Alright, everybody out of the vehicle, now! This is the City Police! Come out with your hands up and nobody will get hurt!" 23:07 < Kryzzyx> ((not to my knowledge?)) 23:07 * Kryzzyx looks at the men curiously as if not understanding them. He glares out of his glossy shaded goggles with incomprehension and makes a curious squeeking noise. 23:07 < abudhabi> Nev: The traffic controller patiently repeats and repeats again... at that point someone else enters the line and starts yelling, but by then you've entered imperial space. You're outside of local jurisdiction. 23:07 * Kryzzyx looks down and rolls down a driver's compartment window. 23:08 * Natsu looks at the cops through the window inspecting their weapons if any? 23:08 * Kryzzyx stares out at the cops and wiggles his antennae. 23:08 * Arthur cuts in on the yelling person, inquiring what exactly they want from us and inviting them to come talk to them in the spaceport. 23:09 < abudhabi> Natsu: They have sidearms out. Their uniforms have "CP" on them. 23:09 < Natsu> @ Arthur cops, want us out of the car hands up... fat chance @ 23:09 < abudhabi> Cop 1, pointing at Kryzzyx: "What the hell is that?!" 23:10 < Arthur> !5d10000 23:10 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "5d10000": (4678+1684+2978+6882+6937). Total: 23159. 23:10 < Kryzzyx> * "Click click click click pr-r-r-r-r?" 23:11 * Natsu grunts 23:11 < Natsu> Kryzzyx member of Imperial Merc company 23159, he doesnt do common much " 23:11 * Kryzzyx starts rooting through paperwork as if having had to deal with customs agents before. 23:11 < abudhabi> Arthur: @Fine. Expect an official investigation into your involvement in the incident today. Over and out.@ 23:11 < Kryzzyx> "I d?" 23:12 * Kryzzyx holds out a ream of carbon copies of the hundreds of forms he's had to fill out since escaping. 23:12 * Kryzzyx glares out at the cops again silently from his inhuman eyes for amoment, then starts rooting through the papers again 23:13 * Natsu just casually watches the two officers with their sidearms pointed at the car, as if daring them to make him get out 23:13 < abudhabi> The cops can't seem to stop staring at Kryzzyx. "I said, out!" one of them demands. "And present your identification and license, if it's true that you're mercenaries." 23:14 * Kryzzyx makes a grumbly noise, glances back at Natsu, and stops playing dumb. He opens the door, rolls out of the seat stretching out on his 4 legs, and starts separating the relevant paperwork from the pile of red-tape 23:14 * Kryzzyx makes sure not to let on that he speaks English fine but starts cooperating more. 23:15 < abudhabi> OK. Do you two try to conceal the existence of the two unconscious monks in the back seat? 23:15 * Kryzzyx makes no attempt to hide or call attention to them in any way, hoping they will either not notice or not care enough to investigate. 23:16 < Kryzzyx> "Kr-r-r-r-r-r-r? *click click click*" 23:16 * Kryzzyx stares up at the humans, assuming they're taller than him, and cocks his head as if studying them. 23:16 < Natsu> @ Arthur whats the crack with these captives, we good, or we need to keep stum:? ~ 23:16 * Kryzzyx hands up the merc ID and waits for further instruction. 23:17 * Arthur looks at Nev questioningly. 23:17 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx is disturbing and distracting the cops with his alienness. The other cops proceeds to check the documents on a hand computer. 23:17 < abudhabi> -s 23:17 < Arthur> "You know if we're permitted to take prisoners?" 23:17 < abudhabi> EduAdvocate. 23:17 < Kryzzyx> ((oh)) 23:17 < Nev> !2d+1+1 : Advocate test 23:17 < PainBot> Nev rolled "Advocate test": (1+1)+1+1. Total: 4. 23:18 < Kryzzyx> ((closest things I have are streetwise and jack of all trades)) 23:18 < Kryzzyx> ((presuming I can use jack of all trades, I'll go with that)) 23:18 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+0+1 23:18 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+0+1": (2+5)+0+1. Total: 8. 23:18 < abudhabi> Nev: Why wouldn't they have the right to take captives? It's totally a case of citizen's arrest right there. 23:19 < Kryzzyx> ((+1)) 23:19 < Kryzzyx> ((oh)) 23:19 < Kryzzyx> ((so 6)) 23:19 < Nev> "I think they can, I mean the whole Citizens arrest thing should apply to Mercs, Right?" 23:19 < Arthur> !2d6-2+1: Advocate+Edu, does it? 23:19 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Advocate+Edu, does it?": (1+1)-2+1. Total: 1. 23:19 < abudhabi> Arthur: Yep. Fo sho. 23:20 < Arthur> @I think we can claim citizen's arrest. If they don't buy that, claim you're bringing them to a medical facility.@ 23:20 * Natsu still sitting in the back of the car, holds up his ID for the cops 23:20 < Natsu> @ Afirm @ 23:21 < abudhabi> The computer-cop comes over to check it. Then he sees the bodies in the back. 23:21 < Kryzzyx> ((my things a minivan, it doesn't really have a trunk)) 23:21 < Kryzzyx> ((just an interior)) 23:22 < abudhabi> "Holy Prophets! They've got bodies of the monks in there!" 23:23 < abudhabi> Other cop: "That's it! You're under arrest on charges of murder!" 23:23 < Natsu> "We're taking them for medical assistance at the space port, they are just knocked out" 23:23 * Kryzzyx shakes his head and waves the merc license! 23:25 < abudhabi> Cop 1 pulls out a radio and is calling for reinforcements. Both keep their guns trained on you two. 23:26 < abudhabi> Natsu: IntRecon -2. 23:26 < Natsu> @ Arthur, looks like fun is about to start, how well armed is the police force on this planet ? @ 23:26 < Natsu> !2d6-1-2: int recon (probably shit) 23:26 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "int recon (probably shit)": (1+2)-1-2. Total: 0. 23:27 * Kryzzyx holds the merc license out at the nearset cop as if demanding an explanation 23:27 < Arthur> @The police have pop guns, but if you start laying down serious firepower they'll call in the military.@ 23:27 < Kryzzyx> ((ohdear)) 23:27 < Natsu> @ how about if I just stun them? @ 23:27 < Natsu> @ or punch with @ 23:27 < Arthur> @Then they won't have a chance to call for reinforcements now will they?@ 23:28 * Slick starts crawling into a position on the car exterior of the speedle near one of the cops. 23:28 * Natsu climbs out ignoring the nearest officer, and striking him with his stun fist 23:29 < Natsu> !2d6+1: hit? 23:29 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "hit?": (2+2)+1. Total: 5. 23:30 < Natsu> ((6 missed str from the roll)) 23:31 < abudhabi> The cop narrowly dodges your surprise attack. At the same time, you become aware of something else: one of the monks is conscious now, has pulled the pin out of a frag grenade he got you don't know where, and chucks forward, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" 23:31 < Kryzzyx> ((looks like the speedle might need some new detailing... X()) 23:32 < Natsu> @Shit, suicide monk@ 23:32 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6: chuckity 23:32 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "chuckity": (6+2). Total: 8. 23:32 < abudhabi> The grenade explodes upon contact with the windshield. 23:33 < Kryzzyx> "WAAAAGH!" 23:33 < abudhabi> !roll 5d6: For the cop and Natsu 23:33 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "For the cop and Natsu": (2+2+6+6+4). Total: 20. 23:33 < abudhabi> The monks inside get a case of chunky salsa. 23:33 < Kryzzyx> ((And there goes any evidence the cops have against us!!)) 23:33 < Kryzzyx> ((:D)) 23:34 < Kryzzyx> ((What corpses!)) 23:34 < abudhabi> The affected cop is shredded. 23:34 < abudhabi> The other cop shoots Kryzzyx. 23:34 * Kryzzyx cries as he sees his Speedle sprayed red from the inside 23:34 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 23:34 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (6+3)+1. Total: 10. 23:34 * Kryzzyx cries as he is shot 23:35 * Kryzzyx hopes the bullet gets lost in the fleshy expanse of his beetlebody 23:35 < abudhabi> !roll 3d6-3+2: Damage 23:35 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Damage": (5+1+4)-3+2. Total: 9. 23:35 < abudhabi> Natsu is staggered but otherwise unharmed. His armour is scorched. 23:36 < Kryzzyx> ((I have mesh armor with protection of 2, assuming that I was allowed to put it on since the meeting last session)) 23:36 < abudhabi> So that's 7 damage. 23:36 < Kryzzyx> ((What was that?)) 23:37 < abudhabi> (7 points of Endurance, but you have 10, so you are still able to act.) 23:37 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx gets shot by the cop. 23:37 * Kryzzyx rocks backwards on his four legs as he is blasted and he doesn't seem to take it well. 23:38 * Slick seeing his master get shot leaps off the speedle roof onto the cops head and starts attacking his face with his drill, wire clipper, and arc-welder. 23:38 < abudhabi> Initiative! 23:38 * Kryzzyx attempts to disarm the cop! 23:38 * Slick also poos oil in the cops mouth 23:39 < Natsu> !2d6+1-1: Tactics 23:39 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "Tactics": (6+2)+1-1. Total: 8. 23:39 < abudhabi> Initiative is 2d6 + Dex. 23:39 < Natsu> !2d6+1: Dex 23:39 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "Dex": (6+6)+1. Total: 13. 23:39 < Kryzzyx> !2d6+0 23:39 < PainBot> Kryzzyx rolled "2d6+0": (6+5)+0. Total: 11. 23:40 < abudhabi> Natsu, Kryzzyx, cop. 23:41 < Natsu> !2d6+1+1: Weapon Energy 23:41 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "Weapon Energy": (1+6)+1+1. Total: 9. 23:42 < abudhabi> Effect 1. 23:42 < Natsu> !2d6+3+1: stunner! 23:42 < PainBot> Natsu rolled "stunner!": (6+2)+3+1. Total: 12. 23:43 < abudhabi> The cop goes for a nap. Kryzzyx relieves him of the gun and Slick oils the cop's mouth. 23:43 < abudhabi> I presume you will want to vacate the scene now? 23:43 < Kryzzyx> lol 23:43 < Natsu> ((yes)) 23:43 * Kryzzyx gets all wide eyed and looks down at his wound. 23:43 < Kryzzyx> "WAAAAAAGH!" 23:43 * Kryzzyx says again, and starts gathering up the papers and robot from the ground 23:44 < Natsu> @ Arthur , Kryzzyx is hit, the monks blew themselves and the wheels to hell, and one cop got caught in the blast @ 23:44 < Kryzzyx> "What the hell!" 23:44 < Arthur> @Great. Could we possibly go a day without causing a diplomatic incident?@ 23:44 < Natsu> @ I stunned the second cop we're getting out of here on foot, roads are packed @ 23:44 * Slick crawls up Kryzzyx' arm and wanders somewhere onto his body, making a distinct effort to avoid the gunshot area. 23:44 < Nev> "do I need to pick them up?" 23:44 < Arthur> @Get back to the starport ASAP.@ 23:45 < Kryzzyx> "A little late that time Slick! Next time jump on their face BEFORE they shoot me!" 23:45 < Arthur> "In the air raft that's flagged by local police and liable to get pulled or shot down as soon as you leave imperial air space?" 23:45 < Natsu> " Kryzzyx shit, you need some better armour, you got any meds (I have pancreas but It's humans?) " 23:45 * Slick makes buzzing noises 23:45 * Kryzzyx looks in the van and makes a disgusted noise. 23:46 * Natsu hands Kryzzyx a Panaceas "for infection" 23:46 * Kryzzyx tries to find a compartment that isn't too filled with gore and jams all the papers into it. He then tosses the gun into the passenger seat, and wipes all the grenade and skull shrapnel off the driver's seat before climbing in. 23:47 < Natsu> " you're going to drive that? " 23:47 < Kryzzyx> "How else are we going to get it out of here?" 23:47 * Kryzzyx tries to start the engine. 23:47 < abudhabi> Kryzzyx: Problem: The controls are shredded. You might be able to drive by pulling out the wires and selectively shorting them. 23:47 < abudhabi> -6 to Drive test. 23:47 * Kryzzyx thrusts Slick under the compartment to see if he can get it functional in the next minute. 23:48 * Kryzzyx meanwhile starts grabbing anything important that he'll need to bring with him to stuff it on his person in case they need to bail. 23:48 < abudhabi> Slick indicates repair time between 10 minutes and 1 hour. 23:48 * Kryzzyx frowns. 23:48 < Kryzzyx> "10 minutes to an hour." 23:48 * Natsu scans the area @ Arthur, anything on the net about this, you may need to give us directions to avoid blockers @ 23:48 < Kryzzyx> "We could get him fixing it and try to recon the van then!" 23:49 < Kryzzyx> "Assuming it won't be on its way to whatever amounts to a pound on this burg..." 23:49 < Arthur> @I'll get Pamaux to start hacking and contact Quinn.@ 23:49 < Natsu> " we're going by foot if slick can be left, then leave him to fix it , but if we hang around here, shit is going down " 23:49 * Arthur contacts Quinn to see if he can render any assistance. 23:49 < abudhabi> Just FYI, the area is full of cars and people. It's pretty chaotic. 23:49 * Kryzzyx nods. "DOn't get caught." 23:49 * Kryzzyx says to Slick. 23:50 < abudhabi> OK. So going by foot and Arthur will try to cover the legal angle with Quinn. 23:50 < abudhabi> We'll pick up on this next week. 23:50 * Natsu taps Kryzzyx, scurry on (dont forget to get your gun and papers) 23:50 * Slick waves his manipulator claw at Kryzzyx in a goodbye gesture and disappears somewhere into the mechanics panel in the labyrinthe of wires and gears. 23:51 * Kryzzyx nods and shuffles all the papers and ID and gun into his coat, then holsters his weapon and starts to follow Natsu. (Not sure how much damage 7 is, so I don't know how critical my condition is) 23:51 -!- Arthur is now known as Remmon 23:51 * Kryzzyx holds his wound with a free hand, the other gripping his revolver. 23:51 -!- Natsu is now known as maz 23:51 < Kryzzyx> ((yup)) 23:51 * Kryzzyx dabs pink colored blood off of his hand and swollows the pill given to him by Natsu. 23:52 < abudhabi> GG guys. :V